


Like the Way You Apologize

by EclecticRegard



Category: Suits (US TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Anger, Angry Harvey, Arguing, Barebacking, Dom Harvey, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, Forgiving Mike, Harvey is a suspicious jerk sometimes, M/M, Makeup Sex, Mild Kink, Previously negotiated kinks, Sub Mike, Suspicions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-05 07:16:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13382865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EclecticRegard/pseuds/EclecticRegard
Summary: Donna makes an off-handed comment and Harvey fears the worst. He should really have more faith in Mike. At least Harvey knows how to make it up to him.





	Like the Way You Apologize

**Author's Note:**

  * For [surrenderdammit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/surrenderdammit/gifts).



> A belated gift for my darling friend who requested kinky smut.

What happened in the privacy of their own home -- or behind closed doors in Harvey's office well after everybody else had gone home -- was entirely their own business. The relationship they had spent the better part of a year dancing around and then, later, carefully negotiating was to be kept _private_. That, above all else, had been the number one expectation from one another when they had moved things from rather vanilla to the downright kinky filth they both needed to truly function and be satisfied. Harvey had thought he'd made it perfectly clear from the beginning, once when they had first gotten together and again when they had begun adding a little -- and then a _lot_ \-- of flavor to their sex life, that it was to be kept between them. Especially at work; that had been most important of all. Never mind professionalism between Harvey and his colleagues. Respect was most important to him when it came to his work environment, and he had never had even a hint that anybody's respect for him wavered. Sure, Louis was a dick and Jessica could get onto his case, but the respect was always there. It was always present and always, always sound.

Until Donna made that off-handed comment.

Mike had been in his office to discuss a case and, as was typical, by the end of it Harvey had sent him away with instructions to dig deeper into the background. His tone was biting, though not nearly as harsh as when they'd first met, and he'd teased and chastised when he felt it was appropriate; that was just how their working relationship was and everybody knew it. Nobody ever said anything before.

After Mike left, Harvey stepped out of his office to ask Donna... something. He'd forgotten the moment she opened her mouth.

"If you're going to keep punishing him at work, I sure as hell hope you at least give him I-forgive-your-ignorance make up sex when you go home."

It had been teasing, obviously looking to get a rise out of him or, he supposed, get him to take it a little easier on the younger lawyer. That didn't keep him from stopping before he'd even begun speaking to her, turning around, and retreating to his office to seethe for the remainder of the day.

He knew Mike had become friends with a few of their colleagues, Donna included. He understood that friends shared personal details about their lives and, yes, sometimes about their sex lives. But he had never expected Mike to be so careless. Not that he didn't trust Donna to keep any secrets they shared; quite the contrary. Donna was one of the few people he worked with that he could trust implicitly. The fact remained, however, that Mike had apparently blabbed about an intimate detail not only involving him, but involving Harvey as well. Something that could be used in a fit of anger, an outburst that could very well ruin his work environment and even his career. She rarely got that sort of angry and was still usually very careful about what she said out loud when others were within earshot, but that hardly quelled the anxious energy bubbling in Harvey's gut. Besides, he might not even have to worry about Donna; if Mike had told her, it was possible he'd told a few others they worked with.

Harvey spent the afternoon pretending to work when in reality he was wracking his brain, trying to remember if anybody had begun treating him differently or looking at him strangely. There hadn't been any obvious signs, which is why he was caught off guard by Donna's statement. Perhaps the others just hadn't found the right opportunity to bring it up to him or, more likely, they were waiting to use it to their own advantage - perhaps to get something from him in exchange for their promised silence.

He'd seethed and worried so much that he didn't even realize the work day was technically over. He didn't respond or even notice when Donna had said goodbye for the day, or even when Mike stopped in to say goodbye (for show, really, knowing they would see each other later at home). By the time he'd resolved himself to have a long, _thorough_ discussion with Mike about boundaries, it was well into the evening. As he gathered his things to leave, he noticed he had two inquiring text messages from Mike: one asking about dinner and the other, sent nearly an hour and a half later, asking if he was coming home at all.

As Harvey headed for the elevator, he typed out a quick _'Yes. Need to talk.'_ to Mike before putting his phone away. Any reply Mike had could wait until he was home.

\---

Harvey's text message had bewildered Mike. Harvey had seemed entirely distracted when Mike had left the office, but he'd just assumed that the man had thrown himself completely into the case he was focused on. It wouldn't have been the first time. The fact that Harvey wanted to talk, however, was strange. It was definitely a serious talk from the way he'd phrased his terse message, not at all teasing or alluding to all the "talking" they would be doing in bed later that night. Mike knew for certain that there couldn't possibly be anything personal for them to discuss; he'd gotten pretty good at getting Harvey to open up, so any difficulties they experienced were usually dealt with rather quickly. Which meant that Harvey wanted to discuss work. That wasn't entirely out of character for him, but he'd been pretty good about leaving work at work, unless there was an absolutely pressing matter that couldn't wait until normal office hours.

Still, Harvey didn't usually phrase the need to work at home in such a way, as though it were something personal they had to discuss.

By the time Harvey's key turned the lock to their shared apartment, Mike had long since ditched his work clothes in favor of throwing on a comfortable pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt. He'd fed himself when it became clear Harvey wasn't going to respond to his question about dinner, and then he'd grabbed a glass of wine to nurse while he lounged on the couch with the television turned on low to help block out the deafening silence of their apartment that haunted him whenever Harvey wasn't around. The ease of his evening cut short the moment Harvey closed the front door behind him.

"What the hell were you thinking, Mike?" Harvey's voice was dangerously low, an falsely even, calm tone that betrayed just how angry he felt. He dropped his briefcase next to the door -- an act that was unheard of for the rather neat man -- and barely shrugged his jacket off before rounding the living room couch to glare properly at Mike.

Mike's brow furrowed as he set his mostly empty wine glass on the coffee table. "I don't know what you mean," he replied honestly. So much for thinking they needed to discuss a case. Harvey was clearly pissed at him and he, for once, had no idea why.

"Don't you? Maybe you should talk to your buddy Donna, see if she can jog your memory."

Yep. Mike was officially confused now.

"Harvey," he began calmly, "the only thing I've said to Donna all day is how much of a hard ass you were being in your office earlier. That's hardly anything new."

For some reason, Harvey's anger only seemed to grow. His frown morphed into a sneer, disbelieving and agitated and betrayed all at once. "Are you _kidding_ me? Mike, how stupid can you be?!"

Mike pushed to his feet, irritation beginning to swim in his veins. He stood his ground firmly, refusing to buy into whatever it was that Harvey was suggesting. "I haven't done anything, asshole!"

"Oh really?" Harvey scoffed. "So you didn't tell Donna what we've been doing behind closed doors?"

The irritation fizzled almost as quickly as it had possessed Mike. He was back to staring at Harvey, dumbfounded that he would even think it were necessary to ask such a question.

"What are you talking about?"

"I am talking, Michael," -- and boy did _that_ make Mike wince; Harvey had called him that once before during their first fight, which had been utter hell and had become a rather unpleasant memory Mike would soon forget forever -- "about the fact that Donna told me that if I continue to punish you at work, I'd better give you great make up sex afterwards at home."

Rather than look even the slightest bit guilty, as Harvey expected he would when faced with his grievous mistake, Mike actually laughed. It was a normal, full laugh that somebody would make when they found something particularly funny. Harvey failed to see the humor in their situation, and Mike laughing directly in his face did nothing to ease his sour mood.

"And what, if you don't mind, is so goddamn funny?"

"You!" Mike managed to blurt out amidst his laughter. At Harvey's indignant expression, he quickly calmed himself enough to continue talking. "Harvey, seriously? You think I told someone, especially somebody at work, about what we get up to when we're not working? Do you really think I'd disregard that promise, even by accident?"

He had been sure of it, at least until Mike questioned him. Suddenly, it was starting to feel a little foolish of Harvey to even entertain such an idea.

"But," he replied, his anger seeping out of him in droves, "why would Donna say something like that unprovoked?"

Mike rolled his eyes, as though he were truly being put out by Harvey's stupidity right now. "Why would our mutual friend make a joke? I don't know, Harvey. Maybe it's because you can be a real dick at work and she's tired of me telling her about it?"

Harvey swallowed thickly. The anxious bubble in his gut was still there, but it wasn't because of the worry he felt at the idea of being treated differently at work; it was because he'd accused Mike, one of the smartest, most thoughtful people he'd ever met, of ruining him. How he would apologize for _that_ , he had no clue.

Mike closed the gap between them, easily stepping around the coffee table and walking right into Harvey's personal space. His expression was unreadable as he stood before the other man and he wasn't touching him at all, which were both bad signs as far as Harvey was concerned. His mind raced as he thought of what he might do to make it up to Mike.

A new bike? Maybe, if it were the fanciest, most expensive bike known to man. He'd offer to buy a house, but Mike seemed to like being dead in the middle of the city, so perhaps a brown stone or something akin to it? Harvey's thoughts turned briefly to a ring, which... no, he didn't think Mike would appreciate a proposal as an apology. He was sentimental like that, probably. He'd maybe like a pet, but Harvey wasn't sure if he could handle a pet, even if it were an apology to Mike for making such an accusation.

"Harvey."

Mike's even tone tore him right out of his thoughts and back to his current predicament. Mike's expression was still unreadable, but he was reaching his hands up and oh god he was probably going to kill Harvey right where he stood, not that Harvey could blame him and --

Mike's hands gently caressed Harvey's face and he leaned forward to press their lips together. It was hardly a kiss, nothing more than a quick brushing of lips and it was over, but if Mike was offering, Harvey would sure as hell take it while he could still get it.

"Please stop looking like you're going to have a heart attack, Harvey," he said with a grin, relaxing considerably when Harvey let out a huff of laughter in response. "One near crisis a day, if you don't mind."

He'd been forgiven for something he hadn't even had the chance to apologize for. Mike was kind of perfect like that. But Harvey couldn't very well leave it at that, not after what he'd done, not after what he'd spent the entire afternoon and most of the evening thinking.

"Mike, I..." Harvey's hands found their way to his waist and he squeezed gently, just enough to let Mike know he was there. How could a simple "I'm sorry" ever do the trick?

Mike, ever the kind soul, decided to help him along the way. "Let me guess: you're an idiot?"

That earned him a miserable nod.

"And you feel horrible that you thought I could ever do such a thing?"

Another nod, just as miserable as the first.

"And you're very, very sorry?"

A nod again.

"And you're buying me a new Xbox and at least twenty games to make up for it?"

At that, Harvey quirked a brow and Mike laughed.

"Alright, fine, I guess you don't _have_ to," Mike conceded before leaning forward to give Harvey another chaste kiss. "I mean, you did hurt my feelings. But hey, agreeing with my apology to _myself_ is just as good."

Dark eyes narrowed as they studied Mike's face, searching for truth, looking to see if he was truly upset.

Satisfied that Mike had completely forgiven him, Harvey surged forward, tugging Mike close none too gently as he devoured the man's lips in a hungry kiss. Mike responded earnestly, almost instantly, moving his hands away to wrap his arms around Harvey's neck. Harvey could feel his chest heaving breathlessly against his own and his fingers dug into Mike's hips as he nipped and sucked at his bottom lip. When Mike finally let out a moan, Harvey licked his way into his mouth and Mike submitted to it.

Perfect. Mike was, indeed, perfect.

He ground his hips against Mike once, twice, just enough to elicit a deeper, more needy moan that punctured the air. That was all Harvey needed.

He moved his hands regretfully from Mike's hips to begin unbuttoning his own shirt. Mike leaned back enough to undo his tie, but he left it hanging loosely around the man's neck. Eager and impatient as Harvey worked the buttons of his shirt open, Mike reached down to palm the half-hard erection beginning to tent in Harvey's pants. Harvey stopped his work to smack Mike's hand away.

" _No_ ," he said firmly, just the way Mike liked to hear it. "You haven't earned it and you know it. Go wait in the bedroom."

When Mike pouted in response, Harvey physically turned him around and gave him a nudge towards the bedroom door, landing a smack to the man's ass that finally got him moving -- scrambling, really -- to do as he was told.

Harvey took his time undoing his buttons before setting his shirt over the back of the couch. His pants soon followed, leaving him in an undershirt and underwear after he'd removed his socks and shoes. Finally, when he felt Mike had waited long enough (as had Harvey, honestly), he strode into their bedroom to see what Mike had gotten into as he interpreted "go wait in the bedroom" to best suit his needs.

Apparently, his needs called for him to strip and climb onto the bed on his knees. He'd taken the time to place a pillow under his head before he lowered his upper body down, leaving only his ass in the air as an invitation.

Harvey swore when he noticed some slick glistening from Mike's hole.

Mike shot him a smirk over his shoulder. "You were acting so weird today, I figured you'd need to work off some energy after you got home."

"Jesus, Mike," was all Harvey said as he crawled onto the bed behind him. He reached a finger down to inspect; it was slick enough that he could slide in to the last knuckle no problem, and the lack of resistance told him Mike had thoroughly worked himself open in anticipation. "Good boy," he breathed, crooking his finger in reward when Mike groaned at the praise.

Harvey pulled out and then pressed three fingers in. He was met with little resistance, not that he'd doubted Mike. The man could be a bit careless, but never about this, not when Harvey was so adamant that penetration never be painful.

He worked his fingers, pumping them in and out and scissoring at a steady pace. As he worked his fingers, he leaned down to kiss from the small of Mike's back up to his shoulder blades. Mike was practically vibrating beneath him from anticipation -- perhaps he had just as much energy to work off as Harvey. He moaned quietly at first, but with each pump of his fingers and with each worshiping kiss up his back, he became a bit more undone and a bit louder as a result. By the time Harvey'd finally -- finally -- moved past his shoulders to nip at his earlobe, Mike was panting hard and had begun to babble in an attempt to beg Harvey to hurry up.

"Oh god, please -- _fuck_ \-- just c'mon, please, I can't... I need you!"

Harvey suckled on Mike's earlobe, humming thoughtfully. "Are you sure about that, Mike?"

"Yes... Yes, for fuck's sake!" His voice cracked a little at the end as Harvey curled his fingers again, hitting that blissful spot. "Please, sir!"

Harvey gave his earlobe a final nip before he moved to settle directly behind Mike. The still open bottle of lube sat on the edge of the nightstand, and Harvey reached for it. He unceremoniously removed his fingers so he could slick himself up with the lube, pausing only to give Mike another chastising smack when he whined at the loss of the wonderful pressure inside him. When he was satisfied, Harvey wasted no more time in burying his erection deep inside the other man with a quick snap of his hips.

Mike groaned and let out a "Fucking finally," bringing a snort of laughter from Harvey in spite of everything. Harvey grabbed hold of Mike's hips, his bruising hold promising Mike would get what he needed at Harvey's pace tonight, and began rolling his own, teasing at first before he started pumping in and out, his rhythm desperate as he worked to erase his earlier mistake from Mike's mind.

Mike's own fingers gripped the pillow beneath him so hard that his knuckles turned white, a stark contrast to the dark color of their bed sheets. He pushed back to meet Harvey, matching his rhythm and using his muscles to give the man's erection a squeeze whenever he was buried deep within him. Harvey's hands squeezed him almost painfully and Mike was sure there would be dark finger-shaped marks by morning, a wonderfully sore reminder of what they shared.

Harvey slowed his rhythm and he switched to shallow thrusts in favor of leaning down to cover Mike's body with his own. A strong arm snaked around Mike's chest and pulled him up so that he was on all fours. His arms shook a little, but Harvey's arm stayed put, steadying him until his arms no longer shook. Mike turned his head a little awkwardly so he could kiss the other man again, moaning into his mouth as Harvey struck that sweet spot again. His erection was almost painful now, but it would remain untouched until he was told to do otherwise. On nights like this -- when their sex was hard, desperate, fast -- it was an unspoken rule that Mike needed permission. It made the fantasy ( _reality_ , Mike would have to remind himself sometimes, not fantasy anymore) of the situation that much more intense for him and, he knew, for Harvey as well. The ability to give control of his wants and needs to his dominant hadn't come easy at first, but now it seemed insane that he ever lived without it.

Once Harvey broke the kiss, he straightened up his back again and moved seamlessly back to his quick paced thrusts. One hand still gripped Mike's hips, but the other reached instead to wrap around the other man's erection. He rubbed over the head of his penis first to gather the slick of his pre-cum before he closed his hand around it again. He pumped it slowly at first in contrast to his own thrusts, and waited until Mike began to whine that high pitched whine of his.

"Har _vey_ ," Mike eventually breathed, his arms shaking again as his orgasm built within him. The hand holding his hip let go just long enough to swat him, not hard enough to actually sting, but enough to get Harvey's message across; they'd gone over this plenty of times, and by this point Harvey was almost certain Mike "forgot" just so that Harvey would have to correct him.

Mike swallowed and tried again. " _Sir_." He was instantly rewarded with Harvey pumping his erection faster to match his thrusts. Mike's responding moan was low and guttural.

"C'mon, Mike," Harvey panted and angled his hips so that he'd hit Mike's prostate with each thrust. His own erection was almost painful, but he could hardly stand it in moments like this to come before he'd taken care of his submissive. "Come for me."

It was like Mike had been waiting to be told, because almost instantly his entire body shuddered and then he thrust his hips hard, both against Harvey and into his hand as his orgasm shot through him. His mind blanked and he could only respond physically, thrusting until he'd finished and come down from the high of it. Harvey's hand remained until he was sure Mike was spent, which was easily confirmed when Mike's upper body all but collapsed back onto the bed. Harvey put his other hand back on Mike's hips and thrust once, twice, three times until his own orgasm overtook him. He held Mike close and groaned loud as Mike's muscled flexed in his own aftershock, working to pump every last bit out of Harvey that he could muster.

Eventually, Harvey fell onto his side and pulled Mike over to spoon in front of him, careful that he was avoiding the mess on the bed. Harvey placed a firm arm around the man's middle, a large hand splaying possessively over his stomach. Mike let out a contented, tired sigh.

After a few minutes of gathering his wits about him again, Harvey sat up to go get a cloth to wipe them -- and the bed -- down as best he could. Before he could move, though, Mike reached a hand back to grab one of his.

"What is it?" Harvey asked, bending down to press a kiss to Mike's shoulder.

"Remind me to have Donna say more stuff like that to make you suspicious. I like how you apologize."

Harvey smiled into his shoulder and gave Mike's hand a squeeze.


End file.
